I'm Not Going To Write You A Love Song
by Wghs567
Summary: When Dallas wants Ally to sing him a love song what will Ally do? Also Austin has an idea of his own. I don't Own Love Song or Jessie's Girl. One-Shot but might turn it into a story based on Reviews.


**So this is my first One-shot! If you want I will continue if people in the reviews tell me to. The Bold in _Italics_ are Austin and Ally thoughts during the song. If you don't know the songs play them on YouTube, there awesome.**

**I do not own Austin & Ally, Love Song by Sara Bareilles, or Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield.**

Ally POV.

"Ally, Ally, ALLY!" I heard Austin scream. I snap out of my thoughts of what had happen earlier. "What," I snapped. I have been really stressed lately. MY boyfriend Dallas has been pressuring me to write him a song. Ever since I got over my stage fright he wanted be too preform a song for him. I mean I like Dallas but I'm not just going to write you a song and sing it to you if you ask me for it. "Ally, you zone out again," Austin said. "Sorry I've just been really stressed lately," I told him. I pick up my song book and started writing some lyrics. "What have you been stressed about?" Austin asked. "It's nothing, really, don't worry," I stuttered trying not to make it obvious. Austin looks like he was going to say something but instead shrugged his shoulders and look back at the piano and sheet music.

Awhile later in Sonic Boom….

"Hey Austin do you mind if I perform a song in your concert here later?" I asked with an innocent smile. "Um sure, so how have you…," I Cut him off with a thank you and ran upstairs to text Dallas.

_Hey I'm preforming a song for you tonight at Austin's Concert_

_It's about time ;) 3_

_Okay I'm sure you will love it. TTyl._

"Who you texting, Ally?" Austin asked as he walked in.

"Just Dallas, Why you want to know?"

" No reason."

"Okay then, you should get ready for you concert," I responded kind of confused.

"You know Ally, you're a great friend," Austin stated and left. That was weird.

Later on at Sonic Boom…

Austin's POV

"Hey everybody thanks for coming out, now my first song I wrote all by myself and it goes to a great friend." I looked at Ally she look confuse that I didn't tell her about the song and then she had a WTF face when I said a great friend.

(A/n Start playing Jessie's Girl)

_Jessie is a friend _

**Okay so Dallas and I are okay I guess you could say we are friends.**

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine _

**He did give me discounts at the cell phone accessory carts when he uses to work there.**

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define _

**Lately I and Dallas haven't talk and I didn't know why at first.**

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

**Okay if you haven't guessed who it is its Ally and I want her but Dallas has her. **

_And she's watching him with those eyes _

**Ally keeps glancing over at him.**

_And she's loving him with that body I just know it _

_And he's holding her in his arms late at night _

**I caught them at Sonic Boom with his arms around her while they were having a late night picnic.**

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

**I Do Want Ally More than He Ever Does. **

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

**I haven't found any other girl like Ally**

_I play along with the charade _

**I play along like I love them being together.**

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change _

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute _

_**They are always flirting and it just annoys me.**_

_I want to tell her that I love her _

_**Every day I want to go up and tell her that I love her.**_

_But the point is probably moot _

_Cause she's watching him with those eyes _

_And she's loving him with that body I just know it _

_And he's holding her in his arms late at night _

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_Like Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman? _

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, _

_Wondering what she don't see in me _

_**I seriously do that all the time**_

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines _

_**I crack more jokes to get her attention.**_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be _

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! _

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I want Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that _

_Like Jessie's girl, _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl, _

_I want I want Jessie's girl _

Ally had a very confused face on. She came up to me and took the microphone.

Ally's POV

He said a great friend. That's what he said to me earlier. Dallas is really dumb; he was clapping and cheering not knowing the song was about us. I kept looking at him seeing if he realized what was going on. I mean it's funny; I was going to break up with Dallas later tonight but why not now. I went up and took the microphone as I started singing my new song.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_**I don't know if I'm happy as Dallas's Girlfriend**_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_**It's hard for me to break up with him.**_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_**It is really hard on me.**_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_**What does he expect me to write and sing him a song.**_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_**He deserves a slap for this because he says it all the time.**_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_

_**Crying every night**_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_**He said nice things but I don't think he put any real thought into it.**_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_Your twisted words,_

_**He really confused me.**_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_**He really wasn't.**_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_**He said that I was being a bad girlfriend.**_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_**He actually made be believe that I had to do this.**_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_**I Hope he gets the message from this song.**_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_**I really Do**_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today _

I turn and see Dallas with a mad face. I saw Austin with a big smile on his face.

"Get the message Dallas," I stated and walk off of the stage. Austin tried to talk to me but I brush him off and walk right towards Dallas.

"I'm down, were over," Dallas angrily said.

"Why I wrote you a love song like you said," I said in a smart mouth voice. After that he left. I saw Austin a few feet away laughing. I walk over to him and Kiss him on the cheek.

"Jessie doesn't have that girl anymore," I said with a laugh in my voice.

"I guess that I shouldn't ask you to write you a love song," And with that he kiss me. It felt so passionate like fireworks were going off. Wait a minute…

"DEZ," Trish yelled. Dez was setting of fireworks right outside the door.

"What? Austin said a perfect kiss has fireworks," Dez said pointing towards me and Austin.

"Not real ones, Dez," Austin yelled. I just laughed as me and Austin put are foreheads against each other. "*Cough * Cough* AUSTIN there is still a concert going on," Trish yelled from the stage.

"Be right back," Austin said.

_**THE END**_


End file.
